I Give My First Love To You
by MusiicLoveer
Summary: This fanfic is based from the Japanese Movie : "Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu" or "I Give My First Love To You".
1. Foreword

**I Give My First Love To You**

Characters

Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, etc.

Description

This fanfic is based from the Japanese Movie :

"Boku no Hatsukoi wo Kimi ni Sasagu" or "I Give My First Love To You".

I watched it yesterday and it got me hooked.

I thought of doing my fanfic using its story line (I may make some slight changes though).

HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT!

Foreword

Natsume, a boy who is told he will die before he's 20, and Mikan, a girl who is in love with him…

The story begins when they are little kids. Mikan, whose father is a doctor, meets Natsume, who is hospitalized in her father's workplace. They develop feelings for each other, but Mikan learns of Natsume's grave illness and that he will die before he turns 20. The distraught children make one promise for an uncertain future.

Time passes, and the girl becomes a young woman, and the boy, a young man. Mikan continues to support and love Natsume. On the other hand, Natsume, who knows his days are numbered, pushes away his feelings for Mikan and distances himself from her. He cannot stand to see her cry or hurt her more than he already had. Then Mikan meets another man who has feelings for her, and Natsume meets a woman who has the same illness, and their feelings for each other begin to waver.

Misunderstandings, unsaid thoughts, the frustrations and chagrin of youth… What will become of their love while the clock keeps ticking away in Natsume's life?


	2. Chapter 1

**The Start of Our Love Story**

Natsume's POV

My love life has a time limit.

It's much shorter than others.

So I have no time to waste.

I have to shine brightly like fireworks in the summer sky.

I found out about this when I was 8 years old.

FLASHBACK:

At the hospital..

Young Mikan: *using the stethoscope* Wow, you're heart is beating really fast. What's wrong?

Young Natsume: i'm really nervous and my chest is in pain.

Young Mikan: Let's take a look. Take off your top.

Young Natsume: I don't want to.

Young Mikan: Take it off. I'm a Doctor! Listen to me.

Suddenly, there was fireworks at the window.. They stopped arguing and looked at it. Then they went to the rooftop for a better view..

Young Natsume & Mikan: Yey! *jumps up & down*

Young Natsume: Mikan, i'll go get Mom & Dad..

Young Mikan: Okay.

At the corridor of the hospital..

Young Natsume: Mom! Dad! Where could you be..

*peeks at the window*

Young Natsume: Ahhh! I found you!

Dr. Sakura (Mikan's Dad): I'm sorry Mr.& Mrs. Hyuuga. Natsume won't be able to recover. Natsume's heart won't be able to withstand his body's growth. There's no cure for it as of now. At this rate, Natsume won't be able to reach 20. But all we can do is restrict his diet and physical activities.

: *cries*

Young Natsume stood still at the door until he heard Mikan cried. Mikan also heard what his dad, Dr. Sakura said.

Days passed already..

Dr. Sakura's POV

: Head Nurse, you've got dirt on your skirt.

Head Nurse: Ugggggghhh. Which chair could it be this time?

: It must be Mikan again. She was supposed to get me but you got victimized instead.

Head Nurse: *looks at the X-ray and medical records* Are those Natsume's?

: Yes. I'm the bad guy. you see. A useless doctor is a bad guy. She just lost her mother and now, she's gonna lose her friend. I'm worried about my daughter. Should I stop bringing her here at the hospital?

Head Nurse: I don't know. They're not just friends you know.

At the park..

Young Natsume: Mikan! What are you doing?

Young Mikan: I'm looking for a four leaf clover so that I can make a wish.

Young Natsume: Huh? Never heard of that before but I will help you find one.

*looks for four leaf clover*

Young Natsume: So if I find a four leaf clover, can I make a wish too?

Young Mikan: Yes but what is your wish?

Young Natsume: I want to become an astronaut and marry you. That's my dream. Then both work & home will be happy. Ahhhh. Look Mikan I found one.

Young Mikan: *pushes Natsume aside* Please God of the Four Leaf Clover, Save Natsume! Don't kill Natsume! Please let us be together! *cries*

Young Natsume: Mikan! *kisses her on the lips*

END OF FLASHBACK

Natsume: At that time, I didn't really understand what death meant. I made a promise that I couldn't keep. Let's get married when we grow up.


	3. Chapter 2

**We Have Grown Up a Lot**

Years already passed and now, they are both in Middle School..

Natsume's POV

At the hospital...

Natsume: How am I?

: Stable. You're alright.

Natsume: Great! Then my seventh stay here is now over.

: But comeback here every two days. Take your medicine and avoid exercise.

Natsume: Yes, Sir!

: And no sweets or salty foods!

Natsume: I know that! Don't nag me! *chuckles* See you! Bye!

: Tsssk. So he's all grown up now. *laughs*

Mikan's POV

Now, I'm waiting for him near his house coz we're going on a date.

Natsume: Mikan!

Mikan: Ohhh! Why don't you call me Mikan Baby anymore?

Natsume: What for?

Mikan: Aissssssh. You're much sweeter when we were kids.

Natsume: Let's just go!

We walked while holding hands..

Mikan: So what did my dad say?

Natsume: He said that I'm fine and that I could go home already.

Mikan: Ahhhh. That's good! Natsume, you've gotten really taller.

Natsume: Being hospitalized doesn't stop me.

Mikan: You're becoming a man.

Natsume: Why? Is that such a bad thing? You're growing too. Your butt is twice as big now!

Mikan: What? Shut up. *hits him in the head*

Natsume: Hahahaha. What was that for?

And we walked towards the beach and had our date...


	4. Chapter 3

**School Life**

At School..

Natsume & Mikan both belong to Class 2, Grade 9

Mikan's POV

I was seating beside Natsume and doodling a picture of my teacher in my notebook because I was bored when suddenly, the teacher asked me to stand up and translate the English words into Korean. I don't know the answer that's why I asked Natsume.

Natsume: It says " Therefore, Mary said: You should chain you key and wallet up."

Mikan: " Therefore, Mary said: You should chain you key and wallet up."

Teacher: Excellent, Natsume. Actually, this was a tricky one. This is taught in High School. I'm impressed.

Natsume: Thank You.

Teacher: But you Mikan, Stop relying on Natsume all the time. You're alone during exams.

Mikan: I know that. Hmmmp.

During P.E. Class

Natsume is excused because of his illness. The activities are strenuous that's why he is not allowed to do it.

The boys and girls are playing basketball..

After the game, they all went out of the gym when suddenly, 3 naughty students poured a pail of water on Mikan who is wearing a white shirt to see what color her bra is.

Student1: Wow! It's color pink!

Student2: Sexy!

Student3: Yiiheeee! Hahahaha.

Mikan stood still while covering the upper half of her body when someone covered her with a coat. It was Natsume.

He attacked the 3 boys. He punched and kicked them.

Mikan reached them and tried to stop them but they wouldn't. So she slapped Natsume in order to stop him because she knows it's bad for his health.

At the Clinic..

Natsume was lying at the bed while Mikan was beside him.

Mikan: Feeling better now?

Natsume: That was nothing. Go change. You'll catch a cold.

Mikan: Don't worry about me. Don't be so angry. They're just acting immature.

Natsume: Those jerks. They saw your bra.

Mikan: Eh?

Natsume: Even I haven't seen it. They saw it before I did. Your pink bra.

Mikan: Are you out of your mind? You almost killed yourself for that?

Natsume: It's an important matter for me. I'm your boyfriend so I should have seen it first. I always thought I'd be first.

Mikan then closed the curtains..

Mikan: Then I'll let you be first.

Natsume: Eh?

Mikan: I would have shown you anytime. So promise me that you won't do that again.

Mikan started to remove her shirt when Natsume interrupted her..

Natsume: Wait. Hold on. My chest hurts. It's not a heart attack.

Mikan: I'm never showing you my body. The excitement might kill you.

Natsume: No, Wait.

Mikan: No. I will never show it to you.

Natsume: Oh! C'mon!

Then Natsume started chasing Mikan around the clinic.. And when Natsume caught her, he gave her a tight back hug.

Then, he gave her a deep kiss.

Natsume's POV

Mikan, my beloved. I've been thinking about my 7th stay in the hospital. That if I made it out alive again, I'd give you a kiss. And then, I'd break up with you. When you're with me, you're always crying. Like the way you're always on my mind, you're always thinking about my condition. So to keep you from crying, I have to break up with you while I'm still alive.


End file.
